Parenting
by theybecameanimagi
Summary: Book 3 spoilers. 5 years after the series, Korra has worries about being a first-time mother, and turns to one of the best parents she knows for advice. Korra and Tenzin friendship fic.


Salty air whipped against Korra's face as she flew towards Air Temple Island on her glider. She landed on a cliff. Korra closed her glider. The whole world seemed to sway. Korra didn't normally get sick when she flew. Was that because she was preganant? Or was it just nerves? She needed Tenzin's advice so badly right now. She hadn't even told Mako yet!

She would make a terrible mother! She'd probably yell a lot and blackmail them to do their homework and and and… She couldn't do this! Hands dripping sweat onto her glider, she started towards the Air Temple, only to spot a figure sprinting down the path lined with fruit trees, which in turn were filled with red birds.

"Korra, it's so wonderful to see you!" That warm and comforting voice could only belong to one person-Tenzin!

Korra sat her glide on the ground and leapt into Tenzin's arms. Opps, she hoped that wasn't bad for the baby.

"It's great to see you too, Tenzin," Korra said. She knew Tenzin was super busy—and had been for the past five years since airbenders had shown up after harmonic convergence. They all had so much to learn and there was only Tenzin and the kids to help them. Some, of course, were learning from the sky bison, but a good deal of people oppted to learn from Tenzin. It had been a long time since Korra had time to spend with her old mentor. She _even_ missed Tenzin pestering her about mediating. Wow, that sounded pathetic even in her head. She _needed_ to visit more. "I have some wonderful news for you!"

"Are you and Mako going to have a baby?!" Tenzin smiled.

Waves beat against the cliff as Tenzin waited for Korra's reply.

Korra glared. Couldn't anything be a surprise? "How did you guess?" Korra's loud tone scattered the nearby birds from their nests in the trees. The birds squawked as they passed over Korra and Tenzin, and then flew over the bay filled with motor boats enjoying the sunny day towards Republic City.

"You just got married Korra. Why, it wasn't long after Pema and I got married that we were expecting Jinora…"

Gross. Korra did not need that mental picture. Thanks, Tenzin. "I-um, that's great, but I came because I really needed to talk, Tenzin!" Korra wiped her still-sweating hands on her shirt.

Tenzin put a hand on her shoulder. "Why? Is something wrong with the baby? After four, I'm sure Pema can-"

"Nothing's wrong," Korra shook her head. "I just… Don't think I'll make a good mother!" Korra sounded just like those birds now, she knew it! Loud and high-pitched. "I mean, I'm me! I'm loud and confrontational and competitive and—this kid is going to hate me! If I teach them water or firebending, I'll make it a competition and have to win! If they don't want to clean their room, I'll probably tell them they'll never go to a probending match again in their life—and we know I'd keep my end of the bargain!"

Tenzin put a hand on the her shoulder. "Deep breaths, Korra." He wrapped her in a hug. "I am so proud that you felt you could come to me over something like this." They broke apart. "You're going to make a great mother. You're competitive, true. However, I'm sure that will just motivate your children to work even harder to beat you should you end up having mini pro-bending matches in the backyard. You're not the teenager who uses the Avatar State to cheat anymore." They both laughed. "Mako will be there with his opinion if your punishments are unfair. You can always ask me too if you're unsure. Anyway, your child won't hate you. Look at how well you get along with my kids. I know they think of you as their older sister."

Korra's shoulders slumped. "And look how well that went. I lost Jinora in the Spirit World." She had failed there-who said she wouldn't fail with her own child?

Korra caught a glimpse of something in the sky, and took advantage of the distraction. Three airbenders were soaring through the sky in their gliders, laughing and smiling. If only she could be that carefree right now...

"You did the best you could, Korra. Jinora is back and safe."

"Yeah, thanks to _you_." Korra's eyes widened. "What if _something_..." Korra shuddered, "happens to my kid and I can't protect them?! What something happens to them _because I'm the Avatar_?"

Korra couldn't bear it if something happened and it was her fault. It had been bad enough when it had been Jinora, who was practically her sister-but her _own_ child?

Tenzin and the cliffs below swayed around Korra. She swallowed bile. Breathe. She had to breathe. Korra inhaled deeply. Huh, maybe all those meditating practices hadn't been useless! She a strong hand gripped her arm and saw Tenzin. He was leaning forward with concern.

"Korra, you're forgetting something—my father was the Avatar. Aang made sure I could defend myself if I was in danger. The best thing you can do is trust your child to take care of themselves. Keeping them on a tight lease will only make them resent you. You won't always be around to protect them."

"You're right, Tenzin," Korra said. "I'll train my kid as best I can. That way they can protect themselves." Look at her own childhood! She had been secluded her whole life and had hated it! Giving her kid space would be for the best. She sighed. "But I'll always worry, won't I?"

A pity parenting couldn't be like those airbenders on their gliders-effortless and worry-free. They were still out there, enjoying the plentiful wind and sun. Now they were doing loop-the-loops. Tenzin's hard work was really paying off. Maybe soon, he would have enough masters to help lighten his teaching load.

"Of course."

Tenzin's words dragged Korra away from her admiration of his students.

Why, oh why, did he have to confirm her fears that she would always worry?

Korra groaned. She tired to speak, but her throat was too tight. She waited a few seconds before speaking. "This just makes me feel so helpless, Tenzin! I want to be in charge! To know they'll always be safe and loved and protected. How am I supposed to let go?"

"To be honest, I ask myself that same question every day, Korra."

Korra kicked at the ground, sending dirt flying. She cleared the dust away with a bit of airbending. "Well, I don't like it." How could she live the rest of her life feeling so helpless? Maybe the love she felt for her baby would compensate for the fear? "Thanks again, Tenzin. Talking with you made me feel a lot better about being a mom." She flung her arms around Tenzin again. She closed her eyes. She always felt so safe and protected around Tenzin. Why couldn't she stay here forever?

"I'm glad I was able to make you feel better, Korra," Tenzin said as they broke apart.

Korra opened her glider, shaking off the dirt. "I think I'll go tell Mako now."

"Let me know how it goes. And come and visit more often. I always have time for you, Korra."

The words felt as good as a water-healing season after an injury. She was going to need Tenzin in the following months.

Wait, that wasn't right.

She would always need Tenzin. He had never let her down.


End file.
